Nexus Guardian
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Nexus Guardian Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Ageless. Older Guardians are over 700 years old Classification: Defender of the Nexus of Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II and II), Acrobatics (Possesses Jump 110 and Climb 110), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 120 and Search 110), Swordsmanship, Information Analysis (Can read the aura of others, can dicern if supernatural forces has been released close. Possesses Magic Appraisal 110), Explosion Manipulation, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost and Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body or mind, as well as animic effects), Invulnerability (While being close to the Nexus), Immunity to Pain, Empathic Manipulation (Doesn't have any kind of feel), Summoning, Banishment, Sealing and Command Inducement (Isn't affected by any summoning ability) Attack Potency: City Block level (Stronger than an Ice Maiden), higher with Destruction Speed: Peak Human with at least Transonic likely Supersonic reflexes Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class, higher with Destruction Durability: City Block level, at most Large Town level with Creation. Using Creation while being close to its Nexus makes it invulnerable Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee, 25 m using with Explosion. Higher with Exterminator Standard Equipment: Destruction and Creation, a sword (it can be other melee weapon) and a shield Intelligence: High, possesses INT 7, placing it between "sharped" and "genius"; although, it lacks of communication skills Weaknesses: Its power casting through Destruction and Creation only works as long the Guardian is close to its Nexus Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nexus Powers:' The Nexus Guardians often have different powers, although usually share four different ones from those listed below; two of the creative side and two of the destructive side. These abilities only work if the Guardian is in the vicinity of its Nexus. **'Immunity (Creative Facet):' A Guardian is completely immune to any damage, spell or supernatural power while it is in the vicinity of the Nexus to which it is linked. That means it can not be damaged in any way and is virtually indestructible. However, this power is linked to the creative side of the Guardian, so it temporarily loses its immunity when performing some kind of attack. Therefore, after making any offensive action, the Guardian is no longer invulnerable during the immediate turn after the attack. Immunity has no effect against creatures with Gnosis 35 or higher. **'Bless (Creative Facet):' A Guardian can use its creative side to cast a Blessing spell of Intermediate Grade (150 Zeon points) that only affects him. **'Double (Creative Facet):' A Guardian can create a copy of itself fighting with its own skill, but without its Nexus powers. It takes a turn to materialize, during which it can not be damaged in any way. The copy has only half the life points that the Guardian had at the time when he creates it. After using this ability, the Guardian must wait at least one day before it can re-activate it. **'Exterminator (Destructive Facet):' The Guardian can project gashes of fiery energy that attack all targets in the same trajectory, regardless of distance. **'Explosion (Destructive Facet):' After focusing for a full turn, during which the Guardian can only defend, it triggers a huge blast of fire that burns everything that is in an area of 25 meters around it. After using this skill the Guardian is temporarily weakened, so during the next two turns it loses the effects of Immunity and takes a penalty of -40 to every action. **'Destructive Damage (Destructive Facet):' The Guardian increases by 30 points the damage of all his attacks, both basic and special. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Guardians Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users